A Vision for Ginny
by SvgBtz
Summary: Ginny visits Hogwarts to see Fred and George's Final Quidditch match of the school year. When she meets Professor Trelawney. ............. It may explain why Ginny was so shy around the great Harry Potter
1. Morning In the Burrow

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.**

**And special thanks for J.K. Rowling for having such excellent notes**

**And for giving the world the many interviews**

-

-

"**_MORNING IN THE BURROW"_**

-

-

"Ronald Bilius Weasley" Yelled Molly Weasley from her kitchen as she was preparing breakfast for her only two kids not attending Hogwarts this year. She had just finish laying out their early morning's worth of lessons and decided that right after breakfast and a few chores she would get started. She had home-schooled all of her children during their primary school years and had apparently done a very good job of it.

Her oldest son Bill had been a Prefect and Head Boy at Hogwarts and had gain 12 O.W.L.S. in his fifth year, Her second oldest, Charlie was also doing exceptionally well. He had been Captain of the Quidditch team during his time at Hogwarts, and he was studying Dragons in Romania since it that had always been his desire. And although Mrs. Weasley did not like the idea of any of her children working in such a dangerous environment she would support him.

This morning however Mrs. Weasley a short, plump, kind face woman was upset that her youngest son was taking an extremely long time wake this morning when her only daughter came into the kitchen wearing a long nightdress

"Good Morning Ginny."

"_Hello mum"_ said Ginny _"Can I help with breakfast?"_

"Not today dear I've already finish while you were in the shower."

Ginny grabbed a piece of toast and sat down "Ronald Bilius Weasley." Her mother called out once again "Oh let me go and get that boy up"

"_Mum can I, -------- I mean I learn this neat little hex from one of Bill's book last night." _said Ginny.

Upon hearing this Mrs. Weasley quickly went to scold her daughter "Now Ginny dear you know you're not supposed to do adult magic until your seventeen. Ministry rules says your only allowed to develop your magic in moderation until the age of eleven."

But although she was upset at her daughter, she always found it hard to stay mad at her only girl and she knew, having a husband who worked at the Ministry of Magic that the Ministry couldn't tell the age of the person doing magic just that magic was done.

"_Well, just don't let your father find out dear, and don't let your brothers see you, Now, could you wake your brother Ron, do not hex him okay dear?" replied Mrs. Weasley_

.As much as Ginny wanted to try out the hex especially on her brother Ron,

She had made a promise to her mother she would behave and her mother had always looked the other way at the one thing Ginny love to do more. And that was riding a broom stick pretending to play Quidditch. She had once been caught by her mother at the age of eight and didn't have the heart to tell her mom that she had been doing it since she was six. She knew her mom thought she was a bit of a tomboy, but the rebel in her hardly cared when it came to the things she loved.

Ginny Loved Quidditch and since her brothers wouldn't let her play them when she was little, she started breaking into the family broom shed and taking each of their brooms in turn when they weren't looking, starting at the age of six.

She approached Ron's door knock and entered to find her brother still asleep. Ginny loved looking at the posters in Ron's room. Ron's favorite Quidditch team; the Chudley Cannon's, were all over the wall. Secretly she had a thing for the Seeker but she would never tell this to Ron; she loved teasing her brother Ron and didn't want to give him any ammunition he could use on her.

In a voice much like her mothers she shouted. _"Ronald Bilius Weasley." _Which quickly startled her 11 year old brother?_ "Ron in four months you're going to be a Hogwarts student. In which there will be no one to wake you in the morning."_ Ginny said still sounding a bit like her Mother.

"_What are you going to do then?"_

"Get a house Elf to get me up; Fred says Hogwarts has plenty of them."_ Ron Said _

"_Yes but they're not alarm clocks"_

"How do you know?"

"_Because, I talk to Percy and he told me all about them?"_

"And how does Percy Know?"

"_Percy should know; He's been there longer then Fred and George, and you know He's got his sites on that Prefects badge, always got his head in the Hogwarts rules book. And you know you can't always trust what Fred or George tell you, anyway get dress Mum says breakfast is ready."_

Slowly Ron started getting up but a thought hit Ginny's mind. It was going to take him at least 25 minutes to get downstairs. She could get by her mom she could grab one of the brooms from the shed maybe even get a quick spin around the makeshift Quidditch Hoops. Just to feel the wind whipping through her hair. Quickly she dashes downstairs and to see if her mom was still in the kitchen. Upon greeting her mother again she quickly said

"_Mom, may I go outside?"_

"Is Ron up?"

"_Yes mum he just got up"_

"Well 15 Minutes and don't go too far, I have a surprise for the two of you."

Ginny quickly ran through the door. Her long red mane of hair following, carefully looking around to be sure her mom wasn't watching, she grabbed Charlie's old Comet Two-Thirty and an old quaffle ball. Ginny kicked off hard from the ground. And was soon turning and spinning like the seeker in one of the posters from her brother Ron's room.

-

-

"**_A GAME OF SOLITAIRE"_**


	2. A Game Of Solitaire

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.**

**And special thanks for J. K. Rowling for having such excellent notes. **

**And for giving the world the many interviews**

-

-

"**_A GAME OF SOLITAIRE"_**

_-_

-

Ever since Ginny first got on a broom she loved to fly. She darted up toward the goal post and just as quickly she dived down and buzzed the top of the corn field; She pulled hard on the broom and quickly started rising up and just as quickly as she went up the quaffle in her right and she lean hard on her left side this made the broom roll into a slight dive.

Coming out of the roll she started flying back up to the goal post. She did this for what seem like five minutes quickly flying in and out of the goal post slowing down only long enough to see the field below to be sure that she wouldn't be caught. There was nothing in the world better than this. Not wanting to get caught, she quickly thought to herself "three goals and I am done" She threw the quaffle at the first goal and the only thing faster than her throw was Ginny herself, she quickly raced to the other side of the goal with just enough time to catch it.

After the last goal she threw the quaffle toward a row of corn on the ground and dive at it trying to imitate the Chudley Canons Seeker. She just about had her hands on it when she decided to pull up. She thought to herself **_"You have to have a lot of nerves to be a seeker — Maybe, I will stick to being a Chaser instead; goal-scoring seems to be more fun"_**

Ginny brought the broom down out of sight behind a tall row of corn and slowly creep back towards the shed. She quickly stuff the broom back in it's place carefully making sure it was leaning in the same direction as when she pull it out. As she ran back up to the kitchen Ginny couldn't help the feeling of euphoria that seem to swallow her body.

When she opened the door she heard Ron asked "What were you doing outside?"

"_Oh' just out getting some lilies I need to make another batch of my hair shampoo potion." _said Ginny. But her mother gave her a stern look, but said nothing. Because she knew they had made a fresh batch of Ginny's favorite hair shampoo just two nights ago. Not wanting to say anything with Ron there she quickly brought up her surprise for the two youngest Weasley's.

"Listen I have a surprise for you, next Saturday we are going to see Fred and George play there last Quidditch match of the season at Hogwarts." "What" the two scream in unison "You heard me, Next Saturday we..." and before she could finish the two youngest Weasley children started singing

"We're going to Hogwarts, We're going to Hogwarts"

"Calm down you two." her mother quickly said "Now listen this trip is dependant on one thing and one thing alone. Your rooms stay clean this week. One thing out of place just one and you'll be staying at your cousin Mafalda's house"

But that was all that her mother needed to say because none of the Weasley clan like their cousin Mafalda, she was rude and nosy just like her parents. She was Ron's age and she had come to stay with the family during the last Quidditch world cup held in Ireland. The first thing they notice was that she couldn't keep her mouth shut. A very obnoxious and unpleasant girl she would have stayed all summer had Fred and George not pulled one of the many pranks on her.

Seeing the look on her children's faces was enough to convince Mrs. Weasley that this message had serve its purpose. She then took the opportunity to announce that right after they had finished eating they were due in the family room for lessons.

Mrs. Weasley knew the rules of home school witches very well. All young wizards and witches must be able to obtain a passing mark in the following books,

_Modern Magical History._

_The Rise and fall of the Dark Arts_.

_Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_.

_Basic Muggle Arithmetic_

Magic could only to be performed in front of a Parent or Guardian without wands, between the hours of 11 am and 1 pm and only to test the skill level. Any magic after the age of eleven is forbidden. Wands may be use during potions and all young wizards had to have knowledge of Arithmancy. This morning however she wanted to go over The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts as Ron was going to be in his first year of Hogwarts this year. She particularly wanted to discuss the chapter called,

-

-

"**_THE HARRY POTTER INTERVENTION"_**


	3. The Harry Potter Intervention

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.**

**And special thanks for J. K. Rowling for having such excellent notes. **

**And for giving the world the many interviews**

-

-

"**_THE HARRY POTTER INTERVENTION"_**

-

-

She was very fond of this particular chapter as it discusses a mother's love and she always got emotional whenever she read it. As she thought of the young mother of Harry Potter and the beautiful sacrifice she made, she look at her children and began to get teary-eyed as she realize that she would die seven deaths for each one of the seven children. Young Harry Potter he had to be close to Ron and Ginny's age by now. She said with a tear as she look at children.

"_What's wrong mum?" _Ginny said with a look of concern that told Molly Weasley that her kids had just notice the look of despair on her face.

"Oh nothing dear this lesson always makes me a little upset."

" A lesson mum?" Ron said with a curious tone.

"Well dears, Ron I told you this lesson three years ago when Fred and George were about to start Hogwarts. Do you remember Harry Potter?"

"Yeah, the little baby they sent to live with Muggles."

"Yes said Mrs. Weasley, but that was about ten years ago and if he has magic abilities he may be in your year, now don't interrupt."

"Children, if you please open up your _Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ book to page three hundred and ninety-four." Ginny turned to the page to a black and white drawing of a young couple holding what looks like a baby boy. The boy had hair like his father but the eyes were drawn much like his mothers. Unknowingly Ginny said _"Lily and James Potter and their son Harry, the Boy who lived."_

"Yes Ginny you see children, not all wizards are good." "Ten Years ago there was a dark evil wizard who along with his followers decided they should rule everything and everyone. Turning to the next page was a drawing of what look like an older looking man but his features were drawn distorted. Where he should have had a nose he had slits for nostrils. This drawing could not have been created by the same artist who made the beautiful drawing on the previous page. This time it was Ron who spoke

"He looks more like a snake then a wizard"

"Well Ron, Mrs. Weasley said that drawing is accurate it was done by a young wizard at Hogwarts years ago. That is" and taking a moment to catch herself she said "Voldemort" Seems he paid a visit to Professor Dumbledore and a few children saw him enter.

"_He Who Must Not Be Named" _Ginny said

"Yes Where was I, well He Who Must Not Be Named was foul, evil, and he thought muggles or anyone with muggle blood was the worst. They would murder hundreds of muggles just for fun. He would create Typhoons, Tsunami's, Mudslides, Earthquakes, and Hurricanes just to here muggles scream.

" _What about the Ministry, how could they let this go on?" _Ginny said

"Next Page dear, you see the Ministry had its hands full with all the chaos they were creating so Professor Dumbledore decided to get some of his most trustworthy and gifted students to assist him in defeating Voldemort"

"_Did you help mum?"_

"A little, but with Bill and Charlie being younger and Fred and George barely crawling there wasn't much I could do. Besides, Dumbledore Said He didn't want me putting the children at risk. "Now about a year after I had Ron here, well it seems that the Potters had a friend who betrayed them to Voldemort. A friend by the name of Sirius Black, who helped Voldemort hunt down the Potters and when Voldemort went to kill Harry it is said that Voldemort's spell backfired and he was never seen again and all that Harry receive was a scar on his forehead."

Curiosity caught Ginny_ "Why didn't Harry die?"_

"No one knows." said Mrs. Weasley "All we know is that the Potters died defending their son, some people say he may be a reincarnated _Dark Wizard_, rubbish I say, if you ask me I think it was love, but no ones seen the boy since he went to live with the muggles. Should be easy to spot though, Hagrid says the scar looks like a lighting bolt and Dumbledore says a mark like that will never heal."

In a demanding tone Mrs. Weasley said "Now I want you both to read the next three chapters because I will be testing you shortly after lunch."

-

-

"**_I WISH I WAS GOING TO HOGWARTS"_**


	4. I Wish I Was Going to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.**

**And special thanks for J. K. Rowling for having such excellent **

**notes And for giving the world the many interviews**

-

-

"**_I WISH I WAS GOING TO HOGWARTS"_**

-

-

The week was going by much as always for everyone else in the Weasley house. Mornings would come and they would sit in the family room doing their schoolwork for their mother. When it wasn't school work it was chores and when Ginny would find time, she would steal a ride on one of the brooms. Mr. Weasley would come home complaining about raids the ministry was scheduling. Yes that was life in the Weasley house, simple much the same as always.

There was however something that was annoying Ginny, she had long accepted that she would not be attending Hogwarts this year. And since Ron was now eleven that would mean that she would be the only Weasley child left at home. Even though she wouldn't have to sneak around for a broomstick ride, she was going to miss her brother. She loved her brother Ron, but she especially loved teasing him. She had picked up the fact that he hated being called _"ickle Ronniekins"_ something she overheard the twins use one day. He may have been taller than her but that didn't stop her from using it.

It was just a year ago when she asked her father "Besides the ministry rule why she had to wait to go to Hogwarts" to which her father replied

"Ministry rules dear, they like to make sure you can handle the responsibility."

Angrily Ginny said _"Well they should change that rule, I know as much if not more than Ron does."_

"Ginny Dear" a comforting Mr. Weasley said " Unlike Muggles we have to have some type of order to follow; If we change the rules every time a witch or wizard complain, well then," Trying hard to explain to Ginny. "Well we would have a lot of Dark Wizards then wouldn't we?"

She remembered every bit of this conversation but with the prospect of visiting Hogwarts and ever since she read the Harry Potter Intervention she couldn't help but think I wish I could meet the famous Harry Potter. However while reading she found out that Harry Potter would indeed be going to school with Ron and this made her want to go to Hogwarts even more. But then a thought entered her mind. Her mom had said that some thought he was a Dark Wizard. Quickly she thought, please not Slytherin, please not Slytherin, she had always been told that most Dark Wizards were from Slytherin and if Harry Potter was in Gryffindor than she could learn all about him from her brothers.

Ginny got up on Saturday morning and in no time at all she was ready to go. She thought about going for a ride since everyone was sleep. But then she decided to start breakfast before her mother got up. As she was doing her best imitation of a muggle cooking bacon on the Weasley stove, she saw another pan come flying over from off the wall. She turned and saw her mother

"_Good Morning Mother." _

"Mornin' Ginny" _said Mrs. Weasley_ "Now it's my turn to help you with breakfast?"

Jokingly and in her mothers voice Ginny said

"_Not today dear I've already finish while you were in the shower."_

This made even Mrs. Weasley laugh and she almost drop the eggs she was levitating across the kitchen. Shortly after Ron and Mr. Weasley had came down. And Mr. Weasley decided that this was the best time to tell everyone that they will be taking the Hogwarts Express at 9:00 am. Fred and George's match was schedule to start at 1:00 pm.

The train pulled into Hogsmeade around 12 pm; the Weasley Family got off the train they were greeted by their son Percy. Ginny wasn't expecting to see Percy until she actually got to Hogwarts but She overheard him telling Mr. Weasley that he volunteered to be their escort. Since all family members were required to have one. For some reason Percy was trying extremely hard to sound important. The more she heard her brother talk the more it annoyed her.

"Dumbledore asked me personally chaperone the guest." Percy said with his chest out. "I'm sure to make prefect next year." Just then Ginny saw Percy look over at some Curly hair girl wearing what look like Ravenclaw Robes. She wasn't sure as she had only seen Hogwarts school symbols in Charlie's _Hogwarts a History Book_. But she knew it wasn't a snake. "Hi Penelope." he said with a grin. Penelope just smiled back and continued talking to two adults that judging by the resemblance had to be her parents. "Well let's go." Percy said "I have to get to the Quidditch stadium to chaperone the guest to their seats before the students. Fred and George are in the Lockers getting ready for the match so you'll have to wait until the match is over to see them.

After arriving to the castle by carriage, during which Percy had to point out to Both Ginny and Ron "When you come here as first years you'll have to come by boat. But Ginny was to astounded by the site of the Castle, Huge just wasn't a word for it, she look at her mother with a smile and said "Beautiful, I wish I was going to Hogwarts this year."

"Yes Ginny, now we talk about this and one more year won't be long." said her father

"_I know father but I still think it's unfair." _Some time later after arriving in their seats for the match Ginny felt the need to use the bathroom. "Now Ginny" said her mother " we just got here" Seeing Percy who was now engage in conversation with the curly hair girl Ginny now knew as Penelope she call out to her brother and said _"Percy where's the bathroom?"_

Percy gave Ginny a stern look as if she just killed his pet Scabber's and before Percy could speak Penelope said "Oh' Percy let me take her, Ginny right?"

"_Um, yes." Ginny said._

"Percy told me all about you."

"_Did he now; well let me tell you about all Percy?" _Ginny said looking at Percy with a mischievous grin. But after Ginny said this he quickly volunteered to walk the two to the castle.

-

"**_GINNY'S PROPHECY"_**


	5. Ginny's Prophecy

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. **

**And special thanks for J. K. Rowling for having such excellent notes. **

**And for giving the world the many interviews**

_-_

_-_

_**GINNY'S PROPHECY**_

_- _

-

"Ladies allow me to be your escort." Penelope looked at Ginny and muffled a laugh. It was obvious to Ginny that she must fancy Percy although Ginny didn't know why. She always found him to be a bit stuffy and serious. As they enter the castle through the doors of the entrance halls Ginny notice the portraits hanging on the walls.

"Another Weasley I presume?" She immediately turned around to see who was speaking and recognize the wizard from the Ministry of Magic.

"_You're," _and before Ginny could finish

"Hello Ginny, Everard I remember you from Father/Daughter day at the ministry Arthur's daughter right."

"_Yes" _said Ginny

"Leave the girl alone" said another painting

"_You're Fortescue"_ Ginny said _"You're in Modern Magical History."_

"And by the red hair I must say that Everard is correct, Ginny did he say? Why you're a little young to be in Hogwarts, Are you here for the Quidditch match"

"_Yes, my brothers are playing today"_

"Fine players I hear, excellent Beaters in fact I heard someone say they must be part bludgers themselves. Ginny laughed she knew her brothers were good but she had never thought of them as bludgers.

"15 minutes Ginny, the match starts in 15 minutes" Percy said sounding like a ministry official. Ginny was almost in the bathroom when she notice an older woman walking towards them. The huge glasses on her face made her look like a bug. Percy and Penelope were deeply continuing their conversation about the new Nimbus 2000 racing broomstick hadn't seen the woman

"_Who's that?" _Ginny said.

Penelope turned to look at the woman and said. "Oh, that's Professor Trelawney she teaches Divination

"Rubbish if you ask me a lot of guess work. She predicts a different student's death every year and no one has died yet"

"Good afternoon Percy, Penelope and this must be another Weasley, what's your name dear?"

"Ginny, - - Ginny Weasley Professor." But Professor Trelawney just walked by and entered the bathroom.

"Percy looked at his sister and Penelope with an odd expression and said "Mental that woman is. Ginny we'll wait out here for you and hurry up now I want to see the match.

That was it Percy had annoyed her with that statement. _"You don't even really like Quidditch. You're only going because your girlfriend's going." _Penelope blush as Ginny stormed into the door. Penelope turned to Percy and said "A little Feisty isn't she"

Ginny had just finish washing her hands and was about to leave the girls bathroom when the sound of a loud harsh voice spooked her. It was Professor Trelawney but this wasn't the voice that she used earlier when she first greeted Ginny. This was a new voice something that seem to come from far away. Ginny turned her head to see the Professor holding the sink with a grip so tight that it seem to Ginny as if she was trying to remove it from the wall.

"_Um------Professor R' you"_ But Professor Trelawney just stood there with a glazed look on her face Ginny panic and was about to run out of the bathroom to get Penelope. When Professor Trelawney spoke once again, it was the same harsh voice that had seem to come from far away.

"_Your defender comes; He will come bearing the mark of a hero,_

_Born in the seventh month; he will befriend the Brother of_

_The One born the seventh daughter of seven generations_

_Like a mighty knight he will slay the legless beast, _

_And the seventh daughter of seven generations_

_Will join the one born in the seventh month_

_And together they will defeat the one with seven souls."_

"_Your defender comes; Seven battles the hero must face_

_And through the power of love _

_The seventh daughter and the one born in the seventh month_

_Will slay the one with seven souls. _

Professor Trelawney released the sink and collapsed to her knees she coughed as if she had just swallowed a nasty bug. Ginny stood there still nervous but looking at her and then Professor Trelawney got up and look over at Ginny. _"I'm sorry dear girl, must be the heat of the day"_ Ginny Stood there still staring.

"Shouldn't you be down at the Quidditch match, where is your escort?"

"_Uh—um Penelope Professor, Penelope Clearwater she's outside the bathroom talking to my brother Percy."_ Ginny said.

"_Professor what you just said, about a hero you see, well I'm the seventh daughter in my family born to seven generations. Does what you said have anything to do with me?"_

To which Professor Trelawney said "What's that dear girl, the heat must be getting to you as well, or you must be reading too many fairy tales" "will you be attending Hogwarts after the summer break this year?"

"_Uh, no." _said Ginny _"but my brother Ron will be, I will be coming the following year though" _

"Good, good." Said Professor Trelawney as she left the bathroom, Ginny could hear her in the hallway calling Penelope.

-

_**A LETTER FROM HOGWARTS**_

-

**Author's Note:** I hope everyone likes the use of the sevens I added in the prophecy, I read somewhere in an interview that the use of the seven was something special to J. K. R. And when I read on her website about Ginny and the 7th daughter thing, I thought I'd take advantage of it. Again I hope you like it so far. I have some ideas for the next chapter or two. I will probably write them by next week. As a perfectionist I appreciate any criticism you may give good or bad as it helps to improve me. Special thanks to Spider lily for pointing out my overuse of the italic format. I tried to use it less and only for Ginny now.

Today's date: 4/6/06


	6. A Letter From Hogwarts Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.**

**And special thanks for J. K. Rowling for having such excellent notes.**

** And for giving the world the many interviews**

-

-

"**_A LETTER FROM HOGWARTS"_**

_**Part 1**_

-

-

"_**Was it rubbish as Penelope had said? A lot of guesswork; After all she did say that the Professor was always predicting the death of a student which never seemed to happen.** **But that voice, that strange faraway mystic voice" **_Ginny thought. **_"What if she was right, Father had always told her that she was a seventh generation child. And what if she was speaking of Harry Potter?"_** The words her mother said was ringing in her ear**_ "Dumbledore said a mark like that would never heal. Was it possible that one day Harry and I would grow to love each other. No, it's all nonsense she must tell every 9 yr old girl that same fantasy." _**As Ginny walk out the bathroom Percy had an odd expression on his face as he look towards his little sister. **_"Did he know? Had He heard?"_**

Jokingly he said "What's the Matter Ginny did Professor Trelawney tell you that you were going to die?" She went quiet, she had never hesitated to retaliate against one of her brothers but the prophecy was still on her mind. "Don't worry." Percy said realizing that his baby sister wasn't in the mood to joke, "Like Penelope said she has a habit of choosing a student to die, but she's no more of a Seer then I am, in fact I'll be Minister of Magic before she gets one prediction right." "Come on now we'll miss the match. "Penelope said trying to take Ginny's mind off the situation.

It was an exciting match, the announcer made Ginny feel as it she was playing. She was happy that it took her mind off the prophecy that Professor Trelawney told her. She laughed again thinking of the way Fortescue had describe Fred and George as human Bludgers. Watching her brothers as they played she thought I am glad they don't play that tough at home. In fact she thought the whole Gryffindor team was good but the seeker wasn't Charlie. He needed the most help, he wasn't that observant. 3 times he could have had the snitch when it was a few feet away from him and he missed it. _"I COULD DO BETTER THEN THAT" _She yelled. Her mother looked at her, and Ginny, in a low voice so Ron wouldn't hear said_ "Well I can"_ which made Mrs. Weasley smile.

Gryffindor lost Two-Hundred and Thirty to Eighty. "Fred, George, You guys were brilliant said Ron." After Fred and George came strolling out of the Locker room.

"We would of won the match too" said Fred

"If we had a better Seeker" said George carefully looking so as not to offend the current Seeker.

"There going to be an early feast in the great hall for the families, then you'll have to leave. "Said Percy

Ginny thought that he sounded like a diplomatic ministry official. Soon after the feast the Weasley family would be saying goodbyes to the three Hogwarts students Fred, George and Percy and the remaining family members Molly, Arthur, Ron and the youngest Weasley, Ginny would be back on the train headed for home.

. "If you took your studies as seriously as you took Quidditch we would get a few less letters from Hogwarts about you two." Her mother said

"In three months mum, you won't get another letter" the twins said in unison

"Now boys Mr. Weasley said "In three months you'll be home for break."

"Right dad, so we won't be here for them to write another letter"

Ginny laughed when she heard this, and thought this is why I miss my brothers.

It had been more than an hours since Ginny left Hogwarts, It was great seeing the twins again as they always seem to make her laugh. She was comforted by the fact that the summer was soon approaching and the family would be together again. She looked out the train window, dreaming about the fun they would have together as they always did when the family was together. Thinking about her upcoming birthday in August, she even thought about Percy as his birthday would be right after hers. And after they celebrated their birthdays the boys would be going back to Hogwarts. All of them including Ron where he would start his first year with Harry, -----------Harry Potter.

This brought Ginny back to that stupid prophecy. She looked over at Ron as he was sleeping; probably overstuff from the feast at the great hall. She worried about Harry was he a dark wizard if he was he had better leave Ron alone. _"I don't care if he is in Slytherin if he touches one hair on any of my brothers I'll find a hex that will give him a worse scar then he has now."_

"What That Ginny Dear?" Said Mrs. Weasley

"_What Mum?" _Ginny replied not realizing that she had been speaking out loud

"Ginny is something wrong dear? Are you all right?"

"_Mother, -----Well------ It's just that." _Ginny hesitated for a moment looking at her father who also was asleep. "_When I was in Hogwarts I heard something about me. -----Me and I think Harry Potter_."_------"You see if he is a reincarnated dark wizard then it may not be true."_

"Ginny._"_

_------"But if it is then I don't want to be with a dark wizard when I grow up."_

"Ginny dear---"

_---- "And besides maybe it's about someone else who is touch by a dark wizard."_

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley said almost waking Ron and Mr. Weasley. "Ginny dear who told you this, was it Professor–?"

"_Trelawney"_ Ginny said "Well" Mrs. Weasley said "Professor Trelawney is always making some far fetch prediction on the kids and neither one of them has come true. I wouldn't take too much of what she says to heart."

"_But it seemed so real."_

"Let me guess she gave you the mystic sounding voice? Did the same to Charlie his first year. Listen dear every girl your age in our world would like to be with Harry Potter. Famous since he was only a year old. She was just using a young girl's desire against you." Mrs. Weasley said in her most caring voice. "And anyway Prophecies are only true if you act on them Ginny. Whatever kind of wizard Harry is going to be we will know in time." Ginny turn back to the window thinking about how real it seemed, **_"it had to be real"_** and yet, her mother didn't believe it.

The summer had arrived and the family was together again. Everyone was home except Bill, who was in Egypt, and Charlie who was in Romania studying dragons. Ginny's birthday arrived and as she open up her gifts surprise to see a set of wands. As she wasn't going to Hogwarts this year this had to be a mistake? She quickly picked up the wrapping to see the name. It was the twins so this must be some kind of trick. She grabbed one of the wands and waved it, when she did this, out of the wand shot a rubber chicken. She immediately laughed when this happen. Ron gave her a hand made vase with a note on it that said to keep fresh cut lilies. Percy had gotten her a miniature witch who would fly around the room doing tricks. Bill had sent her a pair of muggle dolls that did nothing but they look very good together. Ken and Barbie; She new these dolls from her younger days and had always wished she had them. The note attached said they were rare collectibles and very valuable in the muggle world. She thought about putting them out of reach to keep them safe but after she open the box containing Ken he immediately went to Barbie lifted her up and the two began to dance. Bill had these dolls enchanted. She smiled as she watch the two dance away on the top of her dresser stopping only to acknowledge Ginny with a bow and curtsey when she said "Going to dance all day, are you?"

As much as she loved her family being home it also meant that it was harder to sneak a ride on the brooms. The arrival of their Hogwarts letters including Ron's would mean that she wouldn't have to sneak around when she wanted to go for a ride on one of the broom's. And since the boy's would be leaving for school soon she decided to ask Ron to send her an letter once he was settle in school. Percy had his wish granted he had been made Prefect.

Ron had been outside with the twins chasing gnomes away when Ginny found him.

"_Ron can I asked for you to do something?"_ Ginny Said

"You just did?" Ron said with a bit of sarcasm.

"_Don't get smart with me Ronald Bilius Weasley. Remember I'm not in Hogwarts yet, so I'm still allowed to do magic, I've also learn some good hexes from one of Bill's old school books that I may just try to use on you. I just want you to send me an Owl when you get to school."_

"No I won't" Ron said trying to sound serious._ "What do you want to know anyway?"_

_It's just that I want to know about Harry Potter, and since you may have some classes with him you can tell me what he's like._

Maybe, maybe I'll think about it.

-

"**_A LETTER FROM HOGWARTS"_**

-

_**Part 2**_

**_Authors note: _Sorry about this chapter being a little longer, as I didn't want to leave too many holes from the time she first heard the prophecy to the first sighting of Harry Potter.**


	7. A Letter From Hogwarts Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.**

**And special thanks for J. K. Rowling for having such excellent notes. **

**And for giving the world the many interviews**

-

-

"**_A LETTER FROM HOGWARTS"_**

_**Part 2**_

-

-

"_Wake up, Wake up Ron!" _Ginny yelled at her brother, she knew that he had a tendency to oversleep but not today. Not today of all days, it was not only the day that Ron would be taking the train to Hogwarts for his first school year away from home but it was also Harry Potters first day. She had done nothing but dream of this boy that she believed she was somehow connected. In one dream, the one she feared the most, they were evil; far worse than Voldemort himself. The dark wizard Harry had turned Ginny against her own family. In the other dream, the one that seem to give her a tingle when she slept. They were friends, heroes, lovers, and they would dance much like the Ken and Barbie dolls she now kept on her the top of her dresser.

But now it was time to get Ron up, Ginny knew that the sooner they were ready to go the sooner she would get to Kings Cross Station and the sooner she could see Harry Potter. She knew he wouldn't be hard to spot, the only kid with a scar on his forehead, but what if he was on the train already because they didn't get there early enough. She had gotten up early to help her mother with the cooking and now it was time to wake the boys. She didn't have to worry about the twins or Percy the Prefect as he was now being called by Fred and George. The three of them had plenty of experience rehearsing this scene on their previous trips to Hogwarts. But Ron, this was his first time and Ginny wanted to be there to see Harry Potter. So today there could be nothing to delay the family.

They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron by floo powder with just enough time to walk to the station to catch the train. Ginny had wondered if she missed seeing him, because of Ron she would have to wait a whole year to get a glimpse of Harry Potter.

While walking on platform nine she noticed this oddly familiar little boy that seemed to be following her family. At the moment Ginny couldn't recall where she had seen the boy before. Daigon Alley perhaps or maybe it was in a picture at the Ministry? Surely that was where she had seen that face, his father must work in the ministry. He was pushing a trunk much like her brothers, and he had a beautiful white owl which told her that he also was headed to Hogwarts. As she look at him she notice his round glasses and unkempt hair that look like he had just got off a broomstick in fact Ginny thought he was rather cute

"Now, what's the platform number?" Mrs. Weasley said

"_Nine and Three quarters" _Ginny said taking her eyes of the cute little boy. _"Mom, Can't I go?"_ trying one last time to asked her mother.

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right Percy, you go first."

Shortly after Percy, Fred, And George had gone through the barrier the little boy Ginny thought was cute said in a polite voice. "Excuse me."

"Hello dear, - - first time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too." said Mrs. Weasley

"Yes" the little boy said "The thing is I don't know how to-----"

"How to get onto the platform? - - Not to worry, all you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it." her mother told the boy. "Best do it in a bit of a run if you're nervous."

Ginny look at the boy as he made his way through the barrier, at first he did seem nervous but after taking a few steps he started running and soon he was gone. Shortly after Ginny and Mrs. Weasley followed Ron through the barrier. Wanting to make sure her boy's had everything they needed Molly Weasley call them off the train where except for Ron they had already stowed their luggage. "Yes Mom..." said Fred and George while Mrs. Weasley tried in vain to wipe Ron's nose clean. "Guess what." mom the twins said in unison. "Guess who we met on the train? You know that black haired boy who was near us in the station?" "Know who he is?"

"_Harry Potter."_ Ginny said

This is when Ginny realized where she knew the face from, she didn't see him at Daigon ally, it wasn't a picture at the Ministry, it was in The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, and it wasn't Harry she recognized, --- it was the face of his father. Harry was the spitting image of his father except for his eyes. Had she known it was Harry she would of look a little harder. She needed to see the scar. Why did he his hair have to hide the scar?

"_Oh Mom, can I go on the train and see him, Mom, oh please..." _but her mother denied her. "You've already seen him Ginny, and the poor boy isn't someone to you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?"

Asked him when I saw the scar. It's really there, like lightning. But that was enough for Ginny; Harry had been polite, courteous, and somewhat shy even. This was no dark wizard this was a hero, her hero but when? How long before the prophecy would this happen? The train whistle blew, and Ginny realized that her brothers were really leaving for almost a year. She started to cry,

"Don't Ginny we'll send you loads of owls." Fred said. George joked about sending a toilet seat but Ginny was still to sad to laugh.

It had been more than a month and Ginny had yet to hear from one of her brothers. Hermes had arrived but with a letter from Percy but it was only to talk about his duties as a prefect. Fred, George and Ron had sent nothing. Determined to hear from her brothers she decided that right after finishing her chores she would send Errol. She had just finish helping her mother fold a load of clothes when she saw it sitting on the window ledge. An owl, a beautiful white owl was this Harry's Owl? Why would Harry send be sending an owl to the Burrow? But her question was answered when she read the note attached to the owl.

_Hi Gin, _

_Sorry about not writing to you sooner but lessons are tough here, especially potions although you may do well at it that is if you get along with Professor Snape. He's an awful teacher who looks a bit like a bat and he hates anyone who comes from Gryffindor. Percy, Fred, and George all warn me about him and I dreaded the first day in his class. We always seem to get more homework from him then anyone else here at Hogwarts. He won't even let Hermione answer one question. Oh, Hermione's this annoying, know it all girl that's in Gryffindor also,---- She'd would be ok if she loosen up a bit. But for some reason Professor Snape really seems to hate Harry Potter, started tormenting him on the first day of class. _

_Speaking of Harry Potter he's pretty cool, he didn't even know he was famous until Hagrid told him. Imagine that, he also told me that the muggles he lives with treat him like a house elf. We share a dorm room with some really cool fellows as well but Harry and I seem to get along the best. I think it's because we both had a row with kid name Draco Malfoy. Harry says his cousin and Draco are "cut from the same mold" that's a muggle way of saying their alike. Percy say's Draco's father is currently on the Governing board of Hogwarts, and that our father believes he was once one of you know who's, Death Eater's._

_The good thing about Draco is that thanks to him, Harry's on the Quidditch team, yes a first year. We had a flying lesson one day during which one of my dorm mates Neville had been injured. When Madam Hooch took Neville to the hospital wing somehow Malfoy ended up with Neville's remembrall. When Harry tried to get it Malfoy took off on his broom. Now you wouldn't know that Harry had never been on a broom before because the way he went after Malfoy, well it was like he was a natural. Malfoy must have been nervous because he threw the remembrall and for a moment I was reminded of Charlie the way Harry went diving for the remembrall. No sooner had Harry caught it when Professor McGonagall showed up. I thought Harry was going to be expelled which is probably what Malfoy wanted. But she must have seen a lot of Charlie in the way Harry flew also because now he's the new Gryffindor Seeker. Well Ginny I have to go now but I promise I will write you again although I can't promise when._

Love, your brother Ron

Ronald Weasley

_P. S. _

_I wish you were here to help with some of this homework. I may have to ask that know it all Hermione for help. And if you tell Fred and George how I wrote love at the end of this, I'll use every one of the new hexes I learned on you._

_-_

"**_TWO VERY BRAVE GRYFFINDORS"_**


	8. Two Very Brave Gryffindors

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.**

**And special thanks for J. K. Rowling for having such excellent notes. **

**And for giving the world the many interviews**

-

-

"**_TWO VERY BRAVE GRYFFINDORS"_**

-

-

It had been more than a month, and Ginny had yet to hear from one of her brothers. Now she was holding the letter from Ron, this was confirmation. She didn't care that everyone thought Professor Trelawney was a fraud, as far as she was concerned this was one prediction that she had gotten right. Besides she work at Hogwarts, which meant Professor Dumbledore believe in so she couldn't truly be a fraud. She remembered the first part of the prophecy

"_Your defender comes; He will come bearing the mark of a hero,_

_Born in the seventh month; _

Harry had a mark, a scar and he was born in the seventh month

_He will befriend to the Brother of_

_The One born the seventh daughter of seven generations_

She look at the letter again, Ron had clearly wrote

_But me and Harry seem to get along the best. _

With all the other boys that were in his year the famous Harry Potter was quickly becoming a friend of her brother Ron. She thought about telling her mother again but then she remembered the day on the train when her mother had not believed her. "And anyway Prophecies are only true if you act on them" that's what her mother told her. It was then that Ginny decided that she would tell no one, she would do nothing because if this was going to happen then there would be nothing she could do to stop it. And even though she wasn't sure if she wanted it to happen, it seemed as if it was happening anyway. She thought of the last part of the prophecy

_The seventh daughter and the one born in the seventh month_

_Will slay the one with seven souls. _

If she was going to grow up to fight some dark wizard with Harry Potter then she would have to take her studies seriously once she got into Hogwarts. This would include _Potions,_ if this Professor Snape was as awful as all her brothers had told her, Ginny now knew that if she was going to succeed in this subject, she was now going to need the head start that being Home Schooled provided. The advantage of starting her lessons on the same year as Ron was now going to pay off.

Ginny knew her mother had plans to go over _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_ but she knew this book all to well. So the next day she decided to ask her mother if she could teach her some potions and not just shampoo, skin care or bath potions but potions she would do at Hogwarts.

The next morning Ginny woke up early, she thought that if she went through Bill or Charlie's old things up in the attic, that maybe she would find an old potions book she could use. It was then that her mom yelled from downstairs "Ginny dear what are you doing up there?" _"Um..."_Ginny hesitated a moment then decided to just come out and ask.

"_Well I was hoping to find an old Potions Book."_

"And what on earth do you need that for?"

"_Well I was hoping you could help me learn some of the potions I would have to do when I get to Hogwarts next year."_ Mrs. Weasley was quiet for a moment which made Ginny a little nervous. "Come down here so we can talk and we won't have to yell at each other." she said. As Ginny started returning all the items she had pulled out of Charlie's old trunk her mother Yelled one more time "Meet me in the kitchen dear." This sounded good to Ginny after all she thought _"Mum never says dear when she's mad."_

As Ginny entered the kitchen her mother handed her some tea and offered her some toast. Her mother gave her a prying look and said "Now why are you in such a hurry to learn about potions."

"_Well mum, ...see I remember hearing Percy Fred and George all say that the potions Professor was tough and the letter I got from Ron made me think maybe you could start teaching me a little." _

"Ginny Dear I've already been teaching some potions but since you do have most of you basic knowledge down we could go over the first years course books. Besides we do have another set of books since Fred and George went during the same year."

"_Good then."_ Ginny said with enthusiasm _"Because I want to do well when I get into Hogwarts." _Mrs. Weasley went over to the book shelf and pull out _Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger. "It's a good thing I only had to give Ron on of these books as she look at the rest of the first year's books."

It was the day after Halloween and Ginny was doing her first potion from the book, a simple potion to remove boils. She thought that this was even easier then making the lily scented shampoo she loved to use. Mrs. Weasley looked into the cauldron and told Ginny "Now dear try to think of potions as we do with cooking. If you pay attention to the ingredients you can't go wrong. Of course you do want to add your own flare to it just like cooking."

"_What about short cuts?"_ Ginny asked

Mrs. Weasley looked at her and said "The thing about short cuts is you have to know when to use one. Like here for example the instructions say do not add the porcupine quills until five minutes after removing cauldron from the fire. Now this is a warning that something bad can happen, you have to be careful when the instructions give you clear warnings like this. It was then that Ginny notice two owls sitting on the ledge. One was Hermes and the other was Harry's beautiful snow white Owl, Ginny got up, took the letter off Hermes and said _"You back again." _to Harry's Owl. But before she could remove the letter, which was address to her, he gently nip her finger and look at Hermes.

Ginny took this to mean that Hermes letter was rather important. She handed the letter to her mother and Harry's Owl immediately gave her a angry look but lifted his leg so she could take her letter. Ginny was curious as what had just happen. When mother Yelled "fighting a troll!" she gave her mother an odd look and started reading her letter.

_Ginny, _

_I am glad that Harry doesn't use Hedwig much, as I am hoping he can catch Hermes before he arrives. Fred told me this morning that Percy sent a letter to mother about the little adventure Harry and I had yesterday. So please, please, please, don't let mother read that letter._

She look at her mom and a thought occurred to her; so this is what the Owl was trying to warn me about, sorry Ron, Hedwig may be fast but Hermes had about a day's head start. "The sheer nerve of that boy; - - trying to take on a mountain troll." Mrs. Weasley muttered

_Let me tell you what happen so that you know why I want you to intercept Percy's letter. Well yesterday before the Halloween feast I made a nasty comment about Hermione, you remember I told you about the little know it all. Well she went off crying in the girl's bathroom about it. Believe me Ginny I didn't mean for her to hear me but I didn't know she was behind me until she came running by Harry and me. Somehow during the feast a Mountain Troll had gotten into the castle and we were order to head back the dormitories. Since she didn't show up at the feast Harry and I went to go look for her. We had to do something because the Troll was in the bathroom with Hermione. Harry jump on the Troll's back and at first I was petrified but then I yelled this spell we had learned earlier. It was a levitating charm and the spell hit the trolls club, when I release the club it knock out that stupid git of a troll. I thought Harry and I were in trouble or that we were going to be expelled. But Hermione actually lied for us_

Ginny look at her mom who was now smiling as she said "My Ron and Harry Potter, truly two very brave Gryffindors, I tell you, winning ten points and defeating a Mountain Troll, now that's bravery. The nerve of Percy calling Ron stupid……I have to do something nice for Harry, when I see him again."

"_Mum you could knit him a sweater for Christmas." _Ginny said looking up from her letter; she smiled as she now knew her mother was proud of her brother. _"Guess we can't call him little Ronniekins anymore."_

"No we won't, not anymore" her mother said smiling with pride.

_You know Ginny the little know it all isn't so bad now that I think about it. Anyway if mother has already read the letter then tell her I love her and I'm sorry, if she's mad._

_If she's not mad, well tell her I love her and I miss her. _

"_So what's Ron saying" _Mrs. Weasley asked Ginny.

"_He told me to tell you that he loves you and he misses you, He also told me he's sorry for going off to fight the Mountain Troll and I think he also has new friend now."_ Ginny replied

"You mean Harry Potter? I see that's the second time his Owl has come here."

"_No not just Harry, but I think it's some girl name Hermione. He mentioned her in the last letter he sent me. Says she a bit of a know it all."_

"Doesn't hurt to be a little smart Ginny Dear, but the girl could be a little humble."

"_Yes mum, I will asked him about her when I write back, He also says that Harry doesn't use his Owl much. I remember he said the muggles he lives with treat Harry like a House Elf._

Some people actually treat their House Elf's with dignity Ginny. If I had one I know we would. He must mean that they treat him terrible. But Ginny couldn't hear her mother. She was now thinking of Harry Potter. A hero, - - her hero? Or was this Hermione Girl going to come between her and Harry.

-

"**_HARRY, HERMIONE & RON?"_**


	9. Harry Ron & Hermione”

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.**

**And special thanks for J. K. Rowling for having such excellent notes. And for giving the world the many interviews**

-

-

OK I know it's been a while but classes and all have kept me busy. Taking a film class this year and thinking about doing a Harry Potter Fan Film.

-

-

"**HARRY, HERMIONE, AND RON?"**

**-**

As the year went on Ginny learn more and more about Harry Potter sometimes it was the twins who wrote her letters, but that was mostly to talk about Quidditch but since Harry was on the team it usually included something about him and this also made Ginny happy. Fred had even mention once that Harry was even better then Charlie.

She learn she was right to suggest that her mom knit Harry a sweater as Ron had again mention that Harry wasn't expecting any Christmas gifts from the muggles he stayed with. She also learned a lot more about this girl Hermione Granger, Ron's other new friend. As Ron had put it " she views Harry as another book she can read, In fact she knew more about Harry then Harry knew about himself._** "Weird"** _Ginny thought to herself as she too was trying to find out as much about Harry as she could, and not just what was written in the textbooks. Ginny wanted to know the real Harry. But this Hermione girl was one up on her, since she was now spending time with Harry and Ron.

"_Why did Hermione have to be interested in Harry?" _She said to herself as she sat in her room thinking about Ron's last letter. If this girl had to be close to Harry and Ron then her eyes had better be focus on Ron. It was then that she decided that this year when she started classes at Hogwarts that she intended to find out what this girl, Hermione thought about Harry.

There were so many questions that Ginny wanted to ask her brothers, questions that a letter just couldn't answer anymore. She wanted to know how they celebrated Valentine's Day, a question she refused to write in a letter. And as she continued to study in preparation for her first year at Hogwarts she also thought of how her weekends would be spent there. Would she be spending her weekends fighting off trolls with the dream team?

Summer was approaching and Ginny wouldn't have to wait long to see her brothers again. One day while in the yard helping her mom de- gnome the garden it was then that she noticed it. Coming in over the garden was Hermes which meant that Percy must feel the need to report once again. Ginny look at her mother nervously hoping that Ron and Harry had not been in trouble for anything

"MY WORD" Scream Mrs. Weasley "WHAT WAS RONALD THINKING?" And when her mother used "Ronald," Ginny knew that Ron had done something stupid since her mother only use "Ronald" or any of her sibling's full names when she was angry at one of them.

And this made Ginny quickly asked her Mother _"Did Ron and Harry get suspended mum?"_

"No Dear something else, well you might as well know as it will be in the Daily Prophet and I am sure your father will be discussing it tonight when he gets home." Mrs. Weasley said before giving Ginny a warm embrace.

"_What was that for Mom" _Ginny ask, but it was obvious the letter turned Mrs. Weasley emotional. And it was then that she noticed her mother looked at her and then turned away. But as she turned away, Ginny had heard her mother quietly whisper "All my children are growing up too fast for me.

"_Are you okay mummy?"_ Ginny asked again

"Yes dear I'm ok well it seems He who must not be named tried to make a return." Mrs. Weasley said

"_You mean he who must not be named, -- Voldemort. The same one from the Rise and fall of the Dark Arts_ _book that tried to kill Harry_. Ginny asked her Mom.

"Yes Dear"

"_Is Ron all right?" _Ginny asked

"Yes Ginny."

"_Is Harry all right?"_

"Yes" Mrs. Weasley said wiping another tear from her eye. "In fact it was Ron, Harry and their new friend Hermione who manage to stop him from returning. It seems all the wizard chess Ron has been playing has paid off."

"_So why are you crying mummy?"_ Ginny said

"Well sometimes I still see you all as just my children not realizing that your growing up, and when I hear about one of you in harms way well, it makes me afraid that one of you will...will...d...die. Even now I still hate to hear about Charlie and his internship with Dragons over in Romania."

"_And now you learned that Ron may have faced off against he who must not be named."_ Ginny replied

"Yes Ginny, you see parents are not supposed to out live their children and if something happen to one of you then I wouldn't know how to handle it" said Mrs. Weasley "You will understand when you grow up and have children of your own dear."

Ginny reach for her mothers hand and said _"Well mom if something happened to you or daddy then I also wouldn't know what to do. And you don't have to worry about us when we are at Hogwarts, remember it is one of the safest places in the wizarding world and nothing can happen to us while we are there."_

"As long as Dumbledore is Headmaster at Hogwarts, I will never worry." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile "After all he defeated the dark wizard Grindelwald, who at the time was one of the most evil wizards of his time."

"_Grindelwald, -----------Grindelwald."_ said Ginny, _"Isn't he in The Rise and Fall Of The Dark Arts mummy."_

Yes Ginny I see you remembered your studies, I think you're going to do very well once you get into Hogwarts this year. Mrs. Weasley said as she lovingly nudged Ginny's head." Any way we have to go pick up the boys next week."

"_And I'll get to see Harry Potter again." _Ginny said with enthusiasm.

"Well I suppose since he is friends with Ron now you may see him when he gets off the train, but don't stare too hard Ginny it just isn't polite." warned Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes Mom, I promise."

Ginny couldn't wait, she thought about the part of the strange woman's prophecy had came true, Ron and Harry Potter as friends. It was then that she thought of another part of the prophecy:

"_Like a mighty knight he will slay the legless beast._" What did this mean?

"_A Knight, A Legless Beast_." Ron had said that the drawing of Voldemort made him look like a snake, but a Knight, how could fighting Voldemort with Ron and Hermione count as Harry being a Knight. Ginny had many questions to asked her brothers this summer especially Ron.

-

"**_HARRY POTTER AT MY HOUSE"_**


	10. Harry Potter At My House

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.**

**And special thanks for J. K. Rowling for having such excellent notes. **

**And for giving the world the many interviews**

-

-

"**_HARRY POTTER AT MY HOUSE"_**

-

-

It was just two weeks ago, Ginny was remembering the last time she saw Harry Potter. Coming through the barrier at platform nine and three - quarter's Ron on one side and a bushy haired girl that Ginny would later learn was Hermione. She thought she overheard Harry say, "See you over the summer." So for the past week she had been asking Ron if he was going to visit Harry, but each time Ron decided he wanted to be a prat, by saying "I will tell you if you help me clean the shed." To which Ginny refused so instead she would settle on asking questions about Harry.

Ginny was on her way back from the lake with Ron, Fred, and George after a day of fishing. The twins were a little ahead of Ginny who, while walking with Ron was collecting lilies along the way. "Don't you ever get tired of that shampoo?" Ron said sounding like his usually tactless self.

"_My dear brother"_ Ginny replied with a soothing tone _"These lilies will be use for a bath scrub. It's going to take me a week to get the smell of fish out of my skin."_

"So why do you fish, if you're afraid to get little dirty?"

"_I like the excitement, there's something about the feeling of pulling in a big fish"_

"Yeah you're right but most girls wouldn't agree, especially not Hermione."

Curiosity came over Ginny._ "Do you miss your friends Ron?" _she asked

"I got several owl's from Hermione but," Ron hesitated 'I haven't heard from Harry yet."

"_No do you think something's wrong."_ Ginny said sounding concern

"I don't know; it could be the muggles he lives with."

"_So what's he like? Fred says he's a really good Quidditch player. I'm sure the girls like him."_ Curiosity almost got the better of her as she was trying to lead up to what she really wanted to know; Hermione and if she was interested in Harry.

"A few do, but they're not as annoying as you are." Ron said followed immediately by an extremely loud "OW!" With that comment Ginny had punch Ron squarely in the arm, knocking him off balance and onto the ground. This was a feat in itself as Ron stood a good four inches over her

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!" was the only sound Ginny heard after that. As she turned and saw her mother who was in the garden waiting for her children, staring at her with such a fierce look that Ginny knew that punishment would be next. "Busted" said the twins in unison.

"DON"T EVER LET ME SEE YOU HIT ONE OF YOUR BROTHERS AGAIN!"

"_But mummy he . . ."_ Ginny pleaded but it was too late. "OFF TO YOUR ROOM YOUNG LADY." Yelled Mrs. Weasley, As Ginny storm off she noticed that only the twins seem to be snickering.

Sitting in her room, she heard a knock on the door, "Ginny, It's me Ron, Can I, -Can I come in" Ron begged

"_Go away" _she said.

"I, ----- I just want to talk"

"_I said go away, or I'll hex you so bad that you will be wearing scars when we get to Hogwarts"_

Ron hesitated for a moment, open the door then said "If you do that, you won't get into Hogwarts and I won't introduce you to Harry"

"_Hogwarts doesn't have me yet, I won't be eleven until next month"_ but the thought that she had waited for almost a year to meet Harry, quickly came to her mind along with the thought of expulsion was something that she did not want to risk.

A saddened Ginny asked_ "Am I really annoying?"_

Ron did his best to sound comforting sat at the end of her bed and simply said "No, not really. Guess what Harry is suppose to----"

But it was then that the twins entered the room. "Ron we have an idea for Harry's birthday next week. Fred said with a mischievous grin

"_You mean Harry's birthday is two weeks before mine!"_ Ginny exclaimed

"I thought you knew that." Ron said

"_Well I knew he was born in July but not two weeks before me" _replied Ginny"

But George quickly said "Yes Ginny, anyway Ron let's go we have planning to do"

"_And what are you three planning to do?" _Ginny asked inquisitively but on her mind was the thought that her no-good brothers were going to see Harry without her, and that she just could not have.

"Mind your place Ginny, you're too young for what George and I have plan." Fred said slightly annoyed by the curiosity of his kid sister.

"_I'm only a year younger then Ron"_ Ginny said

"A year and a half" Ron said

"It doesn't matter anyway" said the twins "Were only telling Ron because he has some information we need."

"_OUT — OUT ALL THREE OF YOU, GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW!" _Screamed Ginny.

As the week went by Ginny wouldn't say one word to her brothers. They were going to see Harry Potter and they had no intention of bringing her. She didn't want to wait until the start of school in September. That was more than a month away.

"_Why wait"_ She told herself, _"I'll sleep by the chimney every night if need be. Whatever is necessary, I will make sure that they won't leave me"_

It was the last day in July, the thirty-first and Ginny knew her brothers were up to something, each and every time she came across her brothers she would find them whispering in secret. She had overheard Ron say something about father and that they wouldn't get away with it. She had learned that her father would be out all night on raids for the Ministry. Today must be Harry's birthday, but what time were they leaving. Shortly after her mother went to bed, Ginny got up to go sit by the fire as she did every night for the past week. But out in the yard there arose the sound of an engine. The sound of her fathers Ford Anglia, _"What the —– THOSE PRAT'S!" _she screamed so loud it almost woke her mother. And as she looked out the window she saw a nauseating sight. The sight of the turquoise Ford, flying off ---into the night.

"_The nerve of those, — those ..._ Ginny whispered to herself. And she continued whispering filthy words about her brothers until she went to sleep crying at how her brothers could be mean.

The next morning she was awaken by the sound of her mother screaming

"YOU COULD DO WITH TAKING A LEAF OUT OF PERCY"S BOOK!" **_"Yes, those ---- Prat's, are back." _**She thought, mum is yelling at them and I am going to have fun watching them squirm. Ginny quickly got up, put on her night dress, and ran downstairs. But as she rounded the stairs it was then that she saw him. A thought went through her mind. "No, he's not here; I do not see Harry in my house. Not Harry Potter; but her eyes were not lying and immediately she ran back upstairs. I didn't even brush my teeth; I didn't wash my face, what is Harry going to think about me. No! No! No! This can't be happening. I must be dreaming, he must think you're stupid. Harry Potter is at my house! And you ran away like a frightened schoolgirl.

-

-

"**_A SUMMER WITH HARRY"_**

-

**Authors Note**:

Ok I want to explain some canon facts. J. K. R. Writes that Harry and Neville performed magic before eleven without a letter from the ministry. So it must be okay for those under the age of eleven to get away with performing magic. Also Dumbledore say's that the Ministry can only tell that magic was perform not who did it, so when Ginny say's _"Hogwarts doesn't have me yet, I won't be eleven until next month" _it must be that coming from a wizarding family like the Weasley's some of the kids would know this before they reach the age of eleven.

Hope you like the story so far and thanks for all the compliments. I only hope to live up to your appreciation


	11. A Summer With Harry

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. **

**And special thanks for J. K. Rowling for having such excellent notes.**

**And for giving the world the many interviews**

**-**

**-**

"**_A SUMMER WITH HARRY"_**

-

-

"**_No, that didn't just happen, you didn't just run away like a — a — little school girl" _**Ginny was sitting on the floor of her room breathing heavily as thoughts ran through her mind. **_"How could they do this to me? — Those brothers of mine, are going to pay for this" _**Quickly she got off the floor and moved to her dressing room mirror, looking into it she started speaking to her reflection as if it was someone else.

"_And you, what did you do after waiting all this time to see Harry? What did you do?— run away like a little schoolgirl. Are you not going off to Hogwarts this year, away from mummy, daddy?"_

"_No stop saying mummy and daddy; are you not growing up? Its mum, — its dad, you are not the little girl who ran away from Harry Potter. So what some professor said that you would join Harry in some quest to defeat dark wizards."_ Ginny said as she looked down at her dancing Ken and Barbie dolls which began to dance. _"NOT NOW!" _Ginny yelled. _"Besides he isn't even that cute with his unkempt hair." _And as she stared at the dolls that were still dancing despite the commands she had just yelled at them. It was then that she noticed the hair on each one begin to change. Ken's hair became messy and turned black much like Harry's hair and Barbie's hair turn red; it was the color of Ginny's hair. _"No, I'm not ready for this."_ But as the two dolls danced Ginny smiled and then it became as clear as the sound of the creaking staircase coming from the hallway. Running back to her door she slowly cracked it open, and peeked through the gap in the door. It was Ron followed quickly by Harry,

"**_Yes Ginny he is that cute — No, — more like; he is that handsome. And you love the way his hair looks. Oh no, he's looking at me."_** She thought as she pushed the door close. **_"Ok then you will stay here until tomorrow when he has left. _**

But as nighttime arrived, Ginny still sitting by the door; now with her elbow resting on her knees, the newly named Harry doll in one hand and the Ginny doll in the other she overheard Ron telling the real Harry where the nearest shower was located. Right in-between her room and Ron's.

As the bathroom door closed, she placed the dolls on the corner edge of her bed and sprinted up the staircase and into Ron's room.

"_Ronald, how dare you bring Harry Potter here?" _Ginny was trying hard not to scream. _"Why didn't you tell me you were going to get him?"_

"Well we wanted to surprise you. Fred, George, and I thought it would be a nice thing to do since you're so stuck on Harry." Ron said as he sat on the bed playing with a funny looking board with wheels.

"Anyway when dad said that Harry got a warning letter from the ministry, we knew he had to be in danger. But it turn out that the muggles had him lock up that's why he didn't write me."

"_So you thought I couldn't help did you?"_ Ginny said as this excuse did nothing to stop her anger

"Well I —" Ron said nervously as he saw the furious look coming from Ginny

"_And put that thing down what is it anyway_" Ginny asked taking the board from Ron.

"It's called a skateboard Harry got it from his cousin and he said he is going to show us how to use it this summer if we want to ride the broomstick the way he did."

"_What do you mean this summer?"_ This statement made Ginny very curious

"Oh, you don't know. Harry's staying with us for the rest of the summer."

"_NO WAY!"_ Ginny screamed. "Yes you can ask him yourself if you want. I just heard the shower stop so he should be up here in a little bit." Ginny became quiet and tried to hear the shower but the silence was all she needed. Immediately she threw the skateboard on the bed and ran out the room. Just as she past the bathroom and entered her room she heard the sound of the bathroom knob. Once again as she sat on the floor thinking about Harry as she look at little Ginny lying on the bed, **_"Stupid, — stupid little schoolgirl, running away — again. Oh well that can't be the worse thing you do around him."_**

But the rest of the summer however, did get worse, as every time she ran into Harry around the Burrow she would either drop something or knock something over. One time while sitting in the family room she drop a glass of juice as Harry and Ron came into view. Another time she stuck her elbow in the butter dish at breakfast right after Harry had asked her if she was attending Hogwarts, there was only one time she thought that Harry didn't see her do something stupid and that was when she knocked over a bowl of porridge. The one good thing about Harry staying was that she managed to ride his nimbus 2000 a few times during her early morning rides. But even this would have to end, since the Hogwarts letters had arrive Mrs. Weasley had everyone in the family even Harry preparing for their return to school. And this would start with a trip to Daigon Alley.

At first she found it funny that Harry, the boy who lived, the boy who twice defeated Voldemort had no clue how to use the Floo Network. "Maybe he landed one grate over" said Mrs. Weasley as the family entered Diagon ally. But when they didn't see Harry outside everyone especially Ginny began to worry.

"Quickly boys we have to find Har – ry, --- Oh hi Hagrid." Mr. Weasley said as he was stopped short by a very large man that Ginny immediately recognize as Hagrid, the Hogwarts Gamekeeper. "What's this I' heer bout Harry?" He said with a look of panic.

"Well – We lost Harry when we came over the Floo." A worried Mr. Weasley said as he tried to get around Hagrid. "Okay then, I'll chek o'er in Knockturn Alley, you keep yer eye out around heer" Hagrid spoke as he tried to gain some control over the situation. "Well go with Hagrid." The twins said eagerly volunteering. "No! You two come with me, Molly you and Ginny look into every store on the right, Percy you take Ron and start looking up ahead and we'll meet up at Gringott's with Hagrid.

A few minutes later, Ginny spotted her father and her brothers, along with Hagrid and Harry talking to some bushy haired girl, who she remembered was the infamous Hermione. A dragon erupted in her stomach.

"**_Hermione may be Harry's friend but I don't think I like her being so chummy."_ **

In fact it wasn't until they were at Flourish and Blott's when Ginny started changing her mind about Hermione. "Harry gave me a set of books" she thought Hermione was right there but it was me that he handed a complete set of Lockhart's books too. Perhaps it was a birthday gift, and at that moment Ginny had the feeling of euphoria.

That was until he came along, she didn't know who he was, but she later learned that her first guess was correct. **_"Draco Malfoy. This character was throwing insults at Harry and Harry Potter had just giving you a gift."_** Without thought, the anger arose in her.

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that" she said with such fierceness that even Harry stop to look. But it was then that Draco called her Harry's girlfriend in front of everyone and this embarrassment put Ginny into a daze. She stared as Ron came to her aide followed by her father and as the next thing she saw was her father and Draco's father fight like a pair of muggles.

Shortly after the fight as Ginny was sitting in the Leaky Cauldron looking at her new books and daydreaming as Ron, Fred, George, and Harry was over in the corner discussing the fight and her Parents were talking with Hermione's parents the Granger's.

"Don't you worry about Draco Malfoy he has been a nuisance since we first met him" Hermione said as she approached the table where Ginny was sitting. As she sat down she opened up one of her Lockhart books. Ginny look at the cover and read the words _Year with the Yeti_. "In the Muggle world Yeti's are the subject of disbelief" Hermione continued as she notice Ginny reading the cover.

"Isn't it wonderful, I mean can you believe we actually got to meet him?" Hermione said pointing at the back of her book as Lockhart waved and smiled at Ginny.

Ginny turned to look at Harry, smiled and answered _"Yes, -- it's wonderful, I actually met him."_

_-_

"**_THE DIARY"_**


	12. The Diary

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. **

**And special thanks for J. K. Rowling for having such excellent notes. **

**And for giving the world the many interviews**

**-**

**-**

"**_THE DIARY"_**

-

-

Ginny arrived home from what was a very eventful day at Daigon Alley with what was the worse thought on her mind. **_"The day was going very well until Draco Malfoy opened his big fat mouth."_** She threw her shopping bags on the bed, and started arranging her school books when her mother came into the room.

"Ginny dear, I thought you could use my old school trunk now that you will be attending Hogwarts." her mother said as she pulled an old trunk into the room. "I hope you like it."

Ginny smiled with excitement as she looked at the trunk and said _"I think it's wonderful." _She didn't care that it was almost thirty yrs old. In fact she honestly like it with it's retro looking appearance.

"_It looks similar to the ones I saw last week in Witch Weekly, ---- see look."_ Ginny went into the drawer of her dresser and pulled out her mother's magazine. "Hey! I've been looking for that." Mrs. Weasley said.

Ginny gave her mother her best puppy dog eyes and said. _"Oh, I just wanted to look at some of the fashion tips in it." _Her mother smiled as Ginny quickly turned to a page filled with back to school items. And right there was a section entitled **"Back to the 60's" **and on the bottom of the page was a trunk much like her mothers.

"_I know exactly what we need to do with it to make it complete" _Ginny said as she pulled out her new wand. "No Ginny!" Her mother yelled. "You know you're not to do magic now that you're eleven, unless you're at Hogwarts." Ginny moaned while thinking **_"I could if you don't tell the Ministry it was me"_**

"Here tell me what you want to do and I'll do it." Moments later when they were done and her mother had left the room, Ginny started adding the new books to the hand me down ones that came from her brothers. While looking at the books she got from Daigon Alley she came across a strange looking black diary.

"_I don't remember picking this up." _Confusion had come upon Ginny.

"_Where did it come from?"_

"_Was it Harry? Was it a late birthday gift from Harry?" _And as Ginny looked at the worn date on the cover she realized _"it's someone's diary, it must be about fifty years old."_ As she eagerly opened the book she saw the name T. M. Riddle on the first page, however every other page was blank**_. "He never even used the book."_** She thought and it was then that a warning came to her mind. Quickly she threw the book back on the bed.

"_It could be cursed; Father said there were books that can make you speak in limericks; Books you could never stop reading." _Ginny looked over at the book once again and thought nonsense. _"I have already looked at the book and it didn't burn my eyes out, what's the harm?"_ She pick up the diary again grab a handkerchief and licked the end of it. Looking at the name again she said well its mine now and proceeded to remove T. M. Riddle's name off the book. But as hard as she rubbed the name on the page she only managed to smudge it a little.

Having no luck she decided to write her first ever page in the diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_This week my birthday wishes were fulfilled as Harry Potter came to spend the rest of the summer with my family. I wished I wasn't speechless and clumsy whenever he is near me. But the fact is that he does something to me that no other boy has yet to do. I wonder if it could be love. I think we may have a destiny with one-another_

Ginny pause for a moment to collect her thoughts and when she removed the quill from the diary every word she wrote vanished. Puzzle she thought this book must be enchanted. She remembered her friend Susan Bones had a secret diary that would keep every word hidden from everyone but the owner. But it was months since she had received an owl from Susan since she started going to Hogwarts last year. Quickly thinking she wrote;

_What happened to my writing? Are you a secret diary?_

Immediately the diary answer back "Yes, would you like just anyone to know you're destiny of love with Harry

"_No!" _Ginny wrote _"But how do I get my words back if I wish to read it again." _

"Just ask me to display it. I will know it is you by the strokes of your quill."

And just as easily as they had vanished, the words reappeared again but with an additional line. "Please continue you were writing about Harry Potter, he sounds very interesting."

"_Yes he is very interesting."_ Replied Ginny as she began to write once again. _"He is the one; the one who vanquish the dark lord, just looking into his dreamy green eyes makes me melt. To one day run my fingers through his blackboard colored hair would make my life complete. Oh how I wish he was mine."_

But it was then that a knock on the door startled Ginny. It was Fred yelling at her door

"WE'VE BEEN CALLING YOU FOR OVER AN HOUR. MOM SAYS TO COME DOWN FOR DINNER. WHAT ARE YOU DOING ANYWAY?

Annoyed Ginny replied _"I will be right down."_ She threw the book onto into the trunk with the others and started thinking. "Had it been more than an hour already? It seems like I just pick up the diary and started writing. She tried to remember what she wrote as she headed towards the bathroom to wash her hands but all that came to mind was that it had something to do with Harry. "Strange!" She thought. "Why can't I remember? I just wrote into my diary yet I can't remember what I ……."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley let's get a move on. It is time for dinner

It took a week before Ginny return to writing in the diary and by then she had plenty to write. She would be starting Hogwarts next week traveling on the train with Harry and maybe she would calm down long enough to stop dropping things around him.

"_Dear Diary, _

_This week went by pretty much the same as it has been with Harry in the house. I dropped the laundry once when I passed him on the stairs. I nearly fell over in the yard when he came outside to play a round of Quidditch with Ron, Fred, and George. That was real interesting as I ran all the way to my room once again. I don't know why? What is it that Harry does to me that makes me acted so silly?"_

And again the words vanish replaced by "I can help you with Harry if you wish?"

"_How can you help?"_ Ginny wrote. "Well maybe if I knew more about him."

Ginny continued to write _"We'll I am not sure I should be having a conversation with you. Father said I am not to trust things that can think for itself, if you can't see where it keeps its brain."_ "Have I given you a reason to distrust me? I am actually here to help."

"_Do you have a name?"_

"Just call me Tom, --- Tom Riddle."------------

-

**Author's side note: When Ginny Blacks Out Her Journey **

**Will Continue Through**

**-**

"**The Diary **

**of **

**Voldemort."**

-

**-**

"Oh look here trying to get a peek at Harry are you?" Fred said with a laugh as he nudged Ginny who was sleeping in the hallway just outside of Ron's doorway.

"_How did I – How did I get here?"_ She thought. The last thing she remembered was Tom and the diary. She looked around for it but it wasn't there, quickly she ran to her room almost knocking over George as he came up the stairs. As she entered her room she saw it sitting on the bed. _"What did I do last night?" _she thought. She felt her nightdress and in her pocket was a loch of dark black hair, Harry's hair. _"I didn't, – It wasn't me that cut Harry's hair." _She sat on the bed holding Harry's hair and tried to think_. "What did I do last night?"_ Then there was a knock on the door. "Ginny your mother says its time for breakfast." From the sound of the voice it was her father.

-

"**_THE TRAIN RIDE WITH HERMIONE"_**


	13. The Diary of Voldemorts Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. **

**And special thanks for J. K. Rowling for having such excellent notes. **

**And for giving the world the many interviews**

-

-

"_**THE DIARY**_

_**of**_

_**Voldemort"**_

_**Part 1**_

_-_

_- _

**_Authors instruction:_** From every point of the story I will do a parallel version to show what Ginny is doing as she is possessed by Voldemort. It is then that I will refer to her as Tom.

-

"Just call me Tom, --- Tom Riddle."------------There was a flash of light from the diary. Ginny drop the diary on the bed and then proceeded to walk out the door. From the sounds emitting from the house everyone was asleep. Slowly creeping up the steps and approached Ron's door to place an ear to it. Sensing no movement and turning the knob, Tom slowly creep into the Room where there stood two beds. From the look of the hair protruding from the covers it was clear which one was Harry. Looking at the one with red hair he thought "Weasley, how could the great Lord Voldemort end up in the home of filthy blood traitors." Tom look into Ron's dressing room mirror to see a girl with long red hair. "No, not another redhead; I nearly died the last time I killed a redhead only to return in the body of a filthy redhead blood traitor." Tom said as he looked into the mirror.

"You!" He said as he turned to look at Harry. "How did you do it? How did you a mere baby defeat me? It doesn't matter now with a few items, your hair, and this girl's death I will be reborn in a younger more powerful version of myself. He grabbed the scissors and cut a loch of hair from Harry. Placing it in the pocket of the dress robes he was wearing. He looked at Harry and almost immediately the missing piece had returned. He thought of killing Harry right then but that would mean he would be exposed. As he walked out the door he heard footsteps, to avoid being questioned he release his hold on Ginny.

"Oh look here trying to get a peek at Harry are you?" Fred said with a laugh as he nudged Ginny who was sleeping in the hallway just outside of Ron's doorway.

**_Authors Note:_** I want to especially think everyone for the many reviews good or bad. I encourage everyone to please review as it will help me refine my writing skills. About the italics, As I started the story with Ginny speaking in Italics to help distinguish when Ginny was speaking. I did not want to change and confuse any fans of this story. I am writing another 2 other stories for Fan fiction one base on a James Bond character from the films. In these I will use the Italics a lot less, that is why I love reviews.

Thanks Kelli

-

"**_THE TRAIN RIDE WITH HERMIONE"_**


	14. The Train Ride With Hermione

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. **

**And special thanks for J. K. Rowling for having such excellent notes.**

** And for giving the world the many interviews**

**-**

**-**

"**_THE TRAIN RIDE WITH HERMIONE"_**

-

-

As Ginny sat on the bed holding Harry's hair, she tried to think_. "What did I do last night?"_ Then there was a knock on the door. "Ginny your mother says its time for breakfast." From the sound of the voice it was her father. "Can I --- Uh ----- Can I come in? I think that we need to talk."

"Yes father" Ginny said cautiously

"Well --- Um it seems that, --- that, ------ It has come to my attention that you fancy a certain young man who has been staying with us this week." Her father said with a certain amount of uneasiness

"_You mean Harry Potter don't you daddy"_ Ginny said almost laughing as she saw the nervous look in her fathers eyes. Yes Harry nevertheless as nice a young man as he may be that doesn't give you permission to sleep by his door in nothing more than a night dress.

"_But father I don't know how."-----_ "No excuses young lady, there are ways a proper young lady behaves in the Wizarding world and that was not one of them." Her father replied as he started to show signs of irritation. "Now get dress and come down for breakfast. After which there is a list of chores you will be doing to help you think about the consequences of your actions" Her fathers left the room showing only a slight bit of remorse as he look at his daughter.

It was Tom, Tom riddle Ginny thought he had somehow gotten me in trouble. She had always liked the idea of being daddy's girl. Daddy's little girl meant that she had garnered a bit of favoritism over the boys. And now it was lost because of something that Tom Riddle made her do. But questioning the diary about last night would have to wait. Especially if she did not wish to further evoke the wrath of her mother.

A week's worth of punishment left Ginny very tired. Night after night there were dishes to wash, floors to mop, clothes to clean all without the used of magical equipment. And this left Ginny really angry by the time she returned to the diary. Two nights before she was to leave for Hogwarts she picked up the diary and prepared to write quickly looking at the clock so that she would have no time lapse as she wrote:

_Tom,_

_What happen the last time we spoke? I ended up outside of my Brother Ronald's room with a loch of Harry's hair in my pocket_.

She waited for a reply in which Tom had written, "I wanted to surprise you, I assume it was very innocent, a little loch of hair from the one in which you're destiny lies. If this has gotten you into any type of trouble I am truly very sorry. I will not let it happen again, you may trust me on my honor."

"_I do not have much to write today as I am still very tired from all the punishment you cause me and tomorrow I have to prepare for my trip to Hogwarts."_

"Hogwarts you say, you will have many great adventures there I am sure of it"

"_I do hope it will be fun" _as Ginny check the time to see that only 5 minutes had pass as she wrote_ "You are forgiven for now. I will write about my adventures later. Good night"_

On the morning they were to leave for Kings Cross and Ginny first trip for Hogwarts everything seemed to be going wrong. Everyone who was leaving seemed to forget something including Ginny. _"My diary"_ she yelled in the car as they approached the highway. After arriving at Kings Cross with just fifteen minutes to spare they approach platform nine with little time to spare. Ginny had gone through the barrier with her mom as her father loaded her trunk onto the train. She turned to look at the barrier but there was no sign of Ron or Harry. Over her shoulder she felt a tap "Hi Ginny! Hi Mr. and Mrs. Weasley! Where's Ronald" It was Hermione being as inquisitive as she was when Ginny saw her at Daigon Ally.

"That is a very good question replied Mr. Weasley as he hug and kiss Ginny goodbye. There were tears coming from his eyes as he looked at Ginny. "Behave yourself, dear and remember daddy always loves you"

"_Who me cause trouble father" _she said with her best puppy dog expression. But this was confirmation she was once again daddy's little girl. "Now where are Ron and Harry their going to miss the train?" Mrs. Weasley quickly kissed Ginny, pinch her cheek and said ""Sorry Ginny I have to find your brother." as the first warning whistle sounded"

Hermione spoke once again over Ginny's shoulder. "Where are Ron and Harry? Those boys are going to be in so much trouble. It will be a wonder if they both don't get expelled for sure this year. Come on Ginny we should get a compartment and wait for the boys."

At first Ginny was annoyed that Hermione was telling her what to do, she wanted to stay on the stairs and wait to see if the boys would make it on the train. She knew something was wrong as the last whistle sounded. She turned, looked at Hermione and said. _"Let's go, I suppose we can see them from the window."_

As Ginny and Hermione pushed their trunks through the aisles on the train Hermione had stop and wave at a group of girls in one compartment. Ginny notice a set of twins and another girl with dark hair. _"Who's that?"_ she asked Hermione. "Well their students in my year. The twins are Parvarti and Padma Patil and the other is Lavender Brown." Just then the finale whistle sounded, the train had pulled away with no sign of Harry and Ron. Ginny turned and ran into the nearest compartment to look out the window. "Excuse me. -- Excuse me!" She exclaimed not noticing the color of the school uniforms the girls were wearing.

"Excuse you!" Came a voice from the corner "But this compartment is full, There is no room for you here Miss...?"

"_Weasley, Ginny Weasley and you would be?"_ Ginny said looking at a rather large looking girl and even though she was seated, she was still larger than Ginny. Looking around she notice that every girl in this compartment was wearing silver and green. It was then that she realized that she had stumbled upon a group of Slytherins girls and without the twins it appeared that Ginny may be in trouble.

"Millicent Bulstrode, so another Weasley will be joining us this year." The large girl responded as she got to her feet. "Tell me does anyone in your family have any class" Ginny was cornered by the size of the Millicent when she picked up the sound of Hermione. "Sorry but she was looking for her brother he seems to have miss the train." Millicent grabbed Ginny's robes, laughed and said "So Hogwarts will be losing one piece of trash for another."

"_I am sorry that I disturbed you, but would you mind moving out of the way so we can go?" _Ginny nearly bit her tongue trying to remain polite but she would not back down. She had six brothers all of them older then she was and she had never back down from anyone of them. And this ugly Hag was not going to be any different.

"Girls I think it is time that someone taught these Weasley's some manners. Millicent move closer, but either she was too slow or Ginny was too fast. The only sound was Ginny voice as she yelled

"_Stupefy!"_ there was a flash of red light and Millicent was knocked to her feet if Hermione had been any slower she would also be on the floor. Ginny pointed her wand at the other Slytherin girls and exclaim. _"Anyone else want some of this?"_ Some of the other compartments had started to open their doors to see what the commotion was as Ginny entered the corridor. "That was brilliant Ginny wherever did you learn that?" Hermione was gleaming with joy as the two started pushing their trunks to the end of the train.

"_Oh my brother Charlie taught me that when I was just eight shortly before he went to study dragons in Romania. Did you know that is a prerequisite spell for dragon trainers?"_

"Hermione brushed her hair aside and said with a smile. "Why Yes!"

They found a compartment towards the end of the train and as they entered Hermione pointed out the window towards the clouds, Ginny look out the window to see that it was father's turquoise Ford Anglia. Ginny stared and could barely make out that there were only wo heads in the car. Clearly a red headed one, **_And another who's haired was pitch black._**

"_They are going to be in so much trouble when they get to Hogwarts."_

_-_

_-_

"**_OLD FRIENDS"_**

_**-**_

_**Author's side note:** The part of Ginny fighting Millicent is an adaptation of something that happen to my sister that is eight years younger than me. When I was Sixteen studying Tai Kwon Do I taught my sister some moves which she used in school on a girl that was bigger than her. No, she didn't knock her out but she did knocked the girl on the floor. _

_Thanks again for reading my story. I have created some names for Ginny's friends since there is no mention of anyone but Colin Creevey in her year. If you have idea's that are better than mine I will use them on the next few chapters. Till then thanks once again. Hope you enjoy. Sorry I didn't make her first curse the bat bogey but I have another victim intended for that one._


	15. Old Friends

**Disclaimer: OK you've read this before on all the other chapters**

** so you already know how it goes. I do not own any of the characters **

**in this story. Heck this story would not even exist if not for the fact **

**that J. K. Rowling has obsessed me to the point of insanity as I wait **

**for book seven. So thanks Mrs. Rowling, thank you. **

**Oh' and please release Book 7 in July**.

-

-

"_**OLD FRIENDS"**_

-

-

རྔ_They are going to be in so much trouble when they get to Hogwarts__རྒ_

As Ginny and Hermione waited for the train to pull into Hogsmeade station, she couldn't help but wonder if the boys would surely get expelled. Her brief discussion with Hermione on the matter did not add much comfort to her worries so she tried to put it out of her mind. But each time she looked towards the window the sadness would return. Not only would one of her brothers be expelled but Harry, What would happen to Harry if he had to return to those awful muggles he had lived with all these years. It was then that the compartment door open as the twins had entered.

It was then that the compartment door burst open as the twins had entered. Ginny could see a bead of sweat rolling down the side of Fred's cheek. And it was hard to tell which one looked more nervous. But it was George who spoke first. "Hermione what happen back here?"

The fact that they both had clearly ran through the train told Ginny that they must have just learned about the ordeal in the Slytherin girl's compartment. "Yes Hermione, We heard you hit Millicent Bulstrode with a stunner." Fred continued as he looked towards Ginny in an analyzing way. "Me!" Hermione replied as she put down her book "I didn't - - -umm!" Ginny was shaking her head and tapping on Hermione's shoe as she tried to get Hermione's attention. But it was too late. Fred had caught sight of Ginny's toe tapping and exclaimed "You! - - but your only a first, -- - - That no good, Charlie, what else did he teach you?"

"_Never mind, where were you two anyway?"_ Ginny said.

"Oh we had to see Lee Jordan about some Hogwarts business." George replied "Wait till Percy hears about this"

"_No!"_ she screamed._ "You can't let Percy the prat hear about this."_

The boys look at Hermione then to the youngest Weasley and replied in unison as they tended to do every now and then. "Not to worry Ginny, we just want to be there when you use that one on him."

"I can't believe you three" Hermione exclaimed. "Using spells like that on your own family members"

To which George let out. "Oh lighten up Hermione we're just kidding."

Ginny put a smiled on her face and simply said. "Maybe you two are."

The twins let out a little laugh but Ginny seeing the look on Hermione's face quickly said _"Hermione please don't tell Ron what happen. In fact, don't even tell Harry. Because, if you haven't learned Ronald can be a bit tactless at times and he might tell Percy."_

It was then that Hermione gave her a look that made Ginny feel at ease

"But anyway. - -" With a smile on his face Fred continued "Mom says we're to make sure you get on the boats with the rest of the first years."

"_I know, - - - I know, I am supposed to wait and see Hagrid am I right." _Ginny said with a look of annoyance. The Weasley family had always taken to over protecting Ginny, but now; she was attending Hogwarts; --- alone, well almost; the boys were in different years so she wouldn't see them much and there was no Mom, or Dad in site.

However she did have a few friends at Hogwarts, due to the close knit Wizarding community of Ottery St. Catchpole. Then there was her best friend Susan Bones, the two had met years ago at one of the Ministries annual bring your daughter to work day gathering when Susan had attended with her Aunt. Ginny was feeling a little displeased with her friend Susan since she had not received one owl during Susan's first year at Hogwarts.

As the twins, Hermione and Ginny approach the exit door of the ramp she felt a strange pair of hands cover her eyes and mostly out of the instinct she had obtain from having brothers who had pulled this stunt on her numerous times before, Ginny grab one of the arms and whipped around. But before pulling out her wand she realized it was…..

"_SUSAN!!!!" _She yelled and quickly she hugged her friend, but just as quickly she released her grip and said in a playful tone. "Wait a minute, do I know you?" Susan then replied "What ever do you mean Ginny?"

Ginny could see Hagrid over at the boats calling over all the first years.

"Firs yeers ova heer please! Firs yeers ova heer please!"

"_Well it seems that I used to have a friend who would write me often. I am not sure but you could be; No I was wrong your not who I thought you were, Sorry." _Ginny who had now exited the train turned and smiled at Fred and George and waited until Susan said.

"Ginny stop playing I am sorry that I didn't write but the classes can be a little tiresome here at Hogwarts." Susan said apologetic. Ginny began laughing and turned back towards her friend._ "Its okay Susan, Ron has told me all about it, besides I didn't have time to write myself not with all thee extra work I had to do around the house with the boys gone. You're in Hufflepuff I see" _

"Firs yeers ova heer please! Firs yeers ova heer please!"

"Yes and no doubt you will be in Gryffindor like you're brothers. Anyway make sure you come see me this weekend ok, Hag" Susan replied.

"_OK, Hag."_

"_I can make it from here"_ Ginny said as she made her way to the boats with Fred and George in tow.

"Nope, Mom was specific in her request "George said.

"Yes we're to make sure you get on the boat." Fred finished

"_Trust me I will be ok boys, but maybe you should help Hermione." _Ginny said as she glance over to see Hermione pointing her wand out at the same group of Slytherin Girls that they ran into earlier on the train including Millicent Bulstrode you was yelling.

"I KNOW YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH IT GRANGER!!!"

Fred and George both said. "See you at the sorting Ginny!" and ran in the direction of the disturbance to offer their assistance.

As Ginny watch her brothers pushed through the crowd of Slytherins a smile came to her, but as she was happy with the days events, her thoughts once again fell to Ronald and Harry. She couldn't help but wonder where they were at this moment.

"Ginny, ---- Ginny Weasley we need to get a move on dear." It was Hagrid calling over to her and with that she knew that she would have to wait at least until the sorting to learn of their fates.

_**NEW ENEMIES**_

_**& **_

_**OLD TROUBLE**_

_**Author's side note:** Ok I know it has been a while but I have been working hard at my classes. This chapter my be a little shorter then Previous chapters but it is part one of a two part chapter._

_Please return again later as I have to edit the second part of this chapter. I will also be posting a new story later on this week in the Star Wars section. But after I edit Part 2._

**Please review good or bad I like them all.**


	16. New Enemies & Old Trouble

**Disclaimer:**

**OK you've read this before on all the other chapters so**

**you already know how it goes. I do not own any of the characters**

**in this story. Heck this story would not even exist if not for the**

**fact that J. K. Rowling has obsessed me to the point of insanity**

**as I wait for book seven. So thanks Mrs. Rowling, thank you.**

**Oh' and please release Book 7 in July**.

-

-

_**NEW ENEMY'S**_

_**&**_

_**OLD TROUBLE**_

-

-

Ginny had arrived, in just a few moments she would be getting sorted. She had already placed herself in Gryffindor, the fate of most Weasley's and she was looking forward to sitting down with her brothers once again The boat ride was a very eventful one since Hagrid had twice warned one boy with mousy brown hair, to sit down when he was determine to stand up and take snapshots of the ride.

As she stood outside the great hall waiting for Professor McGonagall to return so that the sorting could begin, she heard a commotion, she quickly turned around to see a few boys who seemed to be bullying the small boy from her boat.

"Trying to work for the Daily Prophet, are you?" She heard one of the boys say.

"Keeping some type of journal. Or is there some other reason you need a picture of Mylar Harper here?" She heard another boy say.

Ginny waited for a moment but when it looked like no one was going to help she started making her way through the crowd of first years. It was just before she reached the boys she heard. "Leave the boy alone Harper, it's just a picture?" Ginny looked to see another of her friends, Megan Jones yelling at the dark brown haired boy who she now knew as Harper.

"This has nothing to do with you Megan." Harper said as he turned to face Megan. But before Megan could reply Ginny said _"To be truthfully honest I don't see why he needs a picture of you; but maybe the Daily Prophet needs to see what a Banshee child looks like."_

Most of the students started to laugh and Megan smiled as she looked at Ginny, but as the two friends shared a thoughtful moment it was Harper, who was now glaring at Ginny who now spoke. "No one asked you red!" Ginny was about to speak When Professor McGonagall reappeared at the entryway of the Great Hall.

"I see we have the pleasure of another Weasley this year" She said as she made her way through the crowd. Harper said with a whisper "So, you're a Weasley are you? I should have guessed when I saw the red hair."

"_Look here, we have a bright one."_ Ginny said sarcastically but loud enough for Megan to hear who immediately muffled a laugh.

"Come children it's time for the sorting to begin." Professor McGonagall said as she separated the two. Ginny felt that there was a moment when the professor gave her an odd look, and wondered if she would be the first to receive a detention even before being sorted. But then she thought that maybe the look meant something else.

As Ginny walk through the hall with the rest of the first years, she notice her brothers sitting at the Gryffindor table and tried not to laugh as Fred and George and made childhood faces in her direction, Percy however just gave her a dignified nod.

She was looking at all the professors sitting at the staff table, where she saw Professor Dumbledore who appeared to be looking at her with the same odd look that Professor McGonagall had gave her earlier. There was another professor quickly leaving through the back door who by the description of her brothers must be Professor Snape.

One by one the sorting went Mandy Brocklehurst was sorted into Ravenclaw, Derek Fenwick was sorted into Hufflepuff. It was Harper's turn and by his attitude, Ginny was guessing that he would go to Slytherin, and it was as if she was a Seer herself. As he made his way to the Slytherin table Ginny looked over to see the blond hairs of Draco Malfoy, the boy who had called her Harry's girlfriend at Flourish and Blotts.

"MacDougal Isabel ----- Ravenclaw."

"Entwhistle, Roger ----- Gryfffindor."

Before she had time to be annoyed at the site of Draco she heard Megan's name being called and almost instantly Ginny hope her friend would be sorted into Gryffindor

"Jones, Megan."

Megan looked nervous as Professor McGonagall place the Hat on her head. But A few moments later she went to Hufflepuff.

When it was her turn, Ginny felt a little nervous, her thoughts drifted to Harry.

_**Would they be spending time together on weekends?**_

_**Would they one day train together to fight Dark Wizards?**_

_**Could she ever learn to relax around Harry?**_

Thoughts rang in her head as the hat was placed upon her head she listened intensely as the sorting hat was speaking to her.

"Ah --- a Weasley girl I see, as brave as the six before you. But I see you're future is cloudy, for I see darkness that may lie in the choices you make. Yes, choose your friends wisely young Weasley as you make your way in "GRYFFINDOR."

Ginny saw her brothers smiling as she made her way to the Gryffindor table. But her mind drifted back to the outcome of Ronald and Harry. As she sat down between the twins she noticed the boy from the hall, the one with the camera smiling in her direction.

"Hi, I'm Colin Creevey." He said from the other side of the table. "I – I wanted to thank you and your friend for helping me earlier."

"_What's this?"_ said Fred as he quickly turned away from his friend Lee Jordan. "It's nothing." Ginny said _"Megan and I, was helping Colin here, who almost got lost outside the great Hall."_ She was surprised to see that Colin responded to her cautionary look by telling Fred. "Yes I went to shoot some pictures and forgot how to get back." Ginny wanted to change the subject but before she could say a word, there was a whisper from the Slytherin table.

"Psssst, -- pssst, -- Weasley, ------ Hey Weasley…….. No, ----- not you two, I'm talking to Potters girlfriend." Draco Malfoy snapped at both Fred and George as they turned around with Ginny. He had a smirk on his face and worse yet; Harper was sitting across from him and he was sharing the same stupid smirk as Malfoy.

"Where's your boyfriend Weasley? In fact, where's that stupid brother of yours?" Draco said. He was now smiling even more then when he first began.

"Shut up Malfoy?" Hermione said before Ginny could retort.

"Oh that's right Granger, you don't know. Well it looks like you'll have to find some new playmates this year. Because I don't think you'll be seeing them around here anymore."

"You mean to tell me that _SHE--_ is Potters girlfriend." Harper said, as the grin on his face seemed to grow even larger now. "That explains why she can't mind her own business. We'll see how much mouth you have, now that your boyfriend is getting expelled.

"_Shut up Harper"_ Ginny replied. Secretly she like the sound of Harry as her boyfriend but she wasn't going to let these Slytherins know it.

It was obvious that they knew something. Something that was going to have to wait until later to learn as more students from both tables were now looking to see what was going on.

Not wanting to draw anymore attention Fred and George immediately made her turn around as Professor Dumbledore called forth the feast.

"_Sounds like they know what happen to Ron and Harry?"_ Ginny said as she poured herself a glass of Pumpkin juice. "Dumbledore can't expel them; I mean they had no choice. They had to take that car" Hermione said. She placed a few small pieces of roasted chicken on her plate.

"What car?" George said. Helping himself to some pork chops. "No they didn't - - - did they" Fred said as he looked at Hermione then to Ginny. _"Yes." _Ginny replied. _"They took dads car, Hermione and I saw it briefly when we were on the train."_

'Wicked!" The twins said in unison. "Why didn't we think of that?"

"_Can they get expelled for that?"_ Ginny asked. "Well it is against the decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry to use magic outside of school." Hermione said.

"But they didn't use magic that was dad's car." Fred said.

"Well it's her decision now." Replied Percy, until now he had not said a word about the situation. But now he was pointing at the staff table as Professor Snape who had just returned was talking to a woman whose black hair was tied in a bow. "That's Professor McGonagall talking to Professor Snape, if Ron was so stupid to use Dad's car to fly here it will be up to her to decide." Percy said as he split open another bake potato. "Don't call Ronald stupid" Hermione said. _"That was rather mean of you."_ Ginny said. Percy however just ignored them both and said. "Well in any case we'll have to wait until after dinner to see."

"_**BLOOD ON MY HANDS"**_

**Authors Note: **OK, sorry I have been away for a while but you know how demanding school can be. For those that know me I am doing well with my class film. The script is pretty good and should be finish by April. It is a good thing I didn't write it because if I did, the script would still be going through revisions. Hope I get an A for it. The next chapter will be up in two weeks so keep a watch out or just add me to your alerts.


End file.
